


Drink up

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien genitalia, Dommy Tommy, Eating out, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Riding, Squirting, They/Themrey, Tommy knotcock, Vaginal Sex, alien Tommy, alien dick, nb benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Benrey gets eaten out by Tommy, straight to the point its T0mrey sweet smutty moment.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, tomrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Drink up

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [FangsScalesSkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin) for their wonderful beta reading work :3
> 
> Both Benrey and Tommy are alien.  
> Benrey's genitals are referred to as pussy, slit and clit.

Benrey tried to keep their moans quiet as Tommy nibbled and kissed their thighs before burying his face between Benrey’s legs. Tommy teasingly made lewd noises as he made out with their slick pussy, feeling Benrey’s slick drip down his from pressing his face between Benrey's wonderfully wet folds. Tommy's own cock dampening his pants as Benrey squirmed and begged softly, completely at Tommy's mercy, his tongue lapping up Benrey’s juices and swallowing around them, moaning at Benrey's taste

Benrey bucked up and Tommy gripped their hips to keep them down, the floor getting wet from Benrey's slick, and Tommy's face was covered in Benrey's wetness and scent.

Tommy's tongue delved into Benrey's hole, his thumb moved close to tease the base of Benrey's tentacle clit, watching it coil and squirm desperately. It curled around Tommy's thumb as he teasingly rubbed its base, his tongue lapping up Benrey's juices before sliding his warm tongue up Benrey's clit, gently kissing it. Benrey bit at their sleeve, their body sending pulses and waves of beautiful pleasure, staring down at Tommy who was lovingly kissing and licking Benrey’s squirming clit. Tommy’s gorgeous glowing eyes were half closed, relishing in Benrey's sweet sex, savouring every drop of them.

Tommy slipped two fingers inside Benrey’s aching entrance, stretching them as he took their clit into his mouth, circling his tongue around it. Tommy's heart swelled at hearing his name out of Benrey's sweet mouth, along with rust, plum, and pink sweet voice escaping their throat. Tommy sucked on Benrey's clit, occasionally letting his tongue out to lick at their soaked hole, making sure to press his tongue against the sides of Benrey's tentacle clit and rub up and down, Benrey's loud gasps and sobs of pleasure encouraging him to keep going. Tommy muttered how beautiful Benrey was under his breath.

“You’re b-b-being so good for me… So wonderful and w-w-wet for me.” Tommy whispered, sending shivers up Benrey’s spine. Benrey shook and bit their lip, their clit pulsing against Tommy's tongue as they were so, so close, from Tommy's tender touch, his kisses, his face covered in Benrey's slick, those eyes high from Benrey's scent.Tommy moved his mouth back to Benrey's hole, shoving his tongue inside and working them open, his fingers rubbing Benrey's clit and pressing on the base. Benrey held Tommy's head, twirling their fingers in Tommy's hair, gasping Tommy's name and that they're about to cum, Benrey needed it, they needed Tommy so bad. Tommy wanted to feel Benrey cum, wanted Benrey to orgasm on his face.

Benrey held Tommy's face between their legs, crying out Tommy's name as they came.

Tommy closed his eyes as his fingers stroked Benrey's clit, feeling it pulse through their orgasm, and he felt Benrey clench on his tongue, still rubbing it against Benrey's sensitive walls. He wanted Benrey to feel good for as long as he could make them, hearing Benrey's beautiful moans and their cum pooling into Tommy's mouth, swallowing greedily.

Benrey gently moved Tommy's head away when the sensations became too much, breath shaking as they recovered from such an intense orgasm. Tommy smiled up at Benrey and pressed against their stomach, leaving wet kisses up their body. Benrey took a spare coat and tenderly wiped Tommy's face clean, pulling him close for a kiss, Tommy's tongue a bit tired out from eating Benrey out so Benrey easily took over the make out on Tommy's mouth, tasting themselves and Tommy upon his swollen lips. Tommy cupped Benrey's face into his hands and kissed their head, holding Benrey in his lap as they relaxed, though now Tommy's pants were more wet from Benrey dripping on his lap.

"The uh… we still have a few hours bro.." Benrey said, their leg pressed against Tommy's boner. Tommy shivered against Benrey, blushing slightly.

“Sure…?” He asked, and Benrey nodded with a smile. Tommy reached down and undid his pants, Benrey helping him pull the pants and his shorts down, his own alien cock poking out from a wet slit.

Benrey, still in Tommy's lap, wrapped their hand around his dick, feeling it throb and twitch, rubbing their thumb over the dripping tip. Benrey pressed their lips against Tommy's, moving up and straddled him, lowering their slit onto Tommy's cock, the tip pressing into Benrey's hole. Tommy opened his eyes to silently stare into Benrey's, wanting them to be sure of this. Benrey kissed Tommy's neck and lowered themselves, taking in Tommy's cock. Tommy's breath hitched at how warm and wet they were, taking him in so well, perfectly fitting inside Benrey.

Benrey clung to Tommy, Tommy's arms around them soothingly stroking their back, his other hand cupping Benrey's ass, gently massaging it as Benrey took in his cock.

Benrey sat still on Tommy, face in Tommy’s chest, slit clenching around him, feeling every throb. Tommy wanted to just stay like this, not caring about getting off, he just wanted to be this close to Benrey, feel Benrey, love Benrey. Benrey's warm slit leaked down Tommy's crotch, their combined slick dribbling down to the floor. Soft wet kisses were shared between them, Benrey's body soon spurring back to life at the sound of Tommy's gorgeous moans. Tommy groped at Benrey's ass, rubbing their pump rear, feeling Benrey's hole pulse around him. Benrey pressed their face against Tommy's neck, feeling his pulse against their lips.

"P-please..." Benrey moaned. Tommy held the back of Benrey's head and slowly guided them up, then lowered back down. Tommy gasped as he felt his cock get squeezed by Benrey's hole, the ripples in his cock rubbing against Benrey's nerves. Benrey gasped Tommy's name, lifting and lowering themselves slowly, savouring every thrust, twitch and throb, their clit swelling, and Tommy reached down to softly stroke it.

"Benrey... you're... you're more amazing then... then the most delicious soda..." Tommy whispered, and Benrey smiled widely and wrapped their arms around Tommy, riding him tenderly.

Benrey buried their face into Tommy's chest, trying to muffle their moans, Tommy gently moving Benrey back so he was on top, gently thrusting properly into Benrey's slit, his thumb and finger stroking Benrey's clit. Benrey squirmed and clung to Tommy, Tommy breathing hot air against Benrey's neck as his cock throbbed inside them. His thrusting stayed gentle and slow, wanting to make sure Benrey felt as loved as possible, that it was about being close, being together. Tommy brought them to another kiss, ensuring both their moans were muffled.

Tommy could feel himself getting close, the knot in his stomach was now going to transfer to his cock inside Benrey. Benrey wrapped their arms and legs around Tommy, their tongue rubbing against his, Benrey's and Tommy's moans combined in pure symphony. Tommy pushed in deep with a low moan, his base swelling inside Benrey as he came, Benrey shutting their eyes tightly at the wonderful stretch, feeling every jerk and pulse of Tommy's ejaculating cock. Benrey felt themselves squirt out of their slit, soaking Tommy all over again, their fluids mixing together, being one.

Tommy and Benrey pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Benrey ran their hand through Tommy's sweaty hair, moving it out of his eyes. Tommy smiled, keeping Benrey in his arms until the knot went away, pulling out with a wet 'plop' noise. Tommy kissed Benrey's cheek and helped them clean up, the two getting dressed and sneaking back to the rest of the gang who seemed fast asleep. Tommy laid down and Benrey scooted beside him, nuzzling into his chest. Tommy wrapped his arms around Benrey and the two, exhausted, fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> pls check out my smut art on here https://twitter.com/Prime18A  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you can maybe comment,,? It really fuels motivation to make more content :3


End file.
